onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ambush! Shanks/@comment-30827145-20170505193723/@comment-30827145-20170506000823
First, I have AH lvl 4 (500 per turn), Bind lvl 2, Despair lvl 3 and I use Kuja Ship. Stage 1: I kill all before they attack and tank 1 canon hit keeping meat in the process to heal as much as possible. Stage 2: I kill the mobs letting the purple one lock my PSY units for 7 turns (5 after sockets). Then, I kill the mob before he attacks and stall on the turtle. Bind stops before I get to stage 3. Stage 3: I use 1 Luffy special to kill a mob and focus on Lucci Roux and the 1 turn CD mobs first turn. Then I stall as I can without taking hits. Stag 4: I kill the mobs then Ben Beckman. That's the hard stage for me because of bind. Usually, I can kill the mobs before they attack. If I get good orbs, I tank only 1 hit from Ben Beckman (before he enrages). If bad orbs, I use Senor Pink for own orb and boost to finish Ben Beckman (tanking a hit after he enrages means a lot of orb luck needed for shanks or rerolling Shanks orb switchs, which I don't want to do). Stage 5: I get despair for 2 turns (thanks to sockets) and Silence for 5 turns. First turn, I tank hit (it hurts as Luffy damage reduction do not work). turn 2, I tank again but this time, Luffy's damage reduction works (because despair is removed before shanks attacks). Depending on meat orbs I got, I use Kuja ship healing when needed but I want to be low on health for next turn. Turn 3, I get paralysed for 1 turn (but shanks won't remove buffs this turn). I use Intvankov special and tank 2 hits (healing is higher than shanks reduced attack). I tank another hit. Then, Shanks paralyses again. I use Boa to not take another hit and farm for orbs. Then, both Luffy special + Apoo + Senor Pink (if available) and I finish shanks (damage output is very high and there is some space for mistakes here - no need for perfects only even if Senor Pink special is not on). The key is to keep meat orbs and use as many as possible. If I am really unlucky with meat orbs, I think I won't do it. But the amout required is acceptable. So far, each time I lost was because I tanked 1 more hit from Ben Beckman (couldn't finish him the turn he enrages). I've never lost when I managed to kill Ben Beckman without taking a hit after he enrages. However, I've only played the ambush 10 times and won 4. I will farm Enel more as I need him more than Kuma (I only need 1 AH socket which I didn't get after farming a little bit less than 20 copies of him using natural stamina and meat refills - I had not used the previous day snails to have 10 during the raid and 4 of them gave me meat).